1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light emitting display, and more particularly, to a transparent organic light emitting display.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Organic light emitting displays generally have wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, short response times, and reduced power consumption. The displays may be used across a variety of applications such as personal portable devices (e.g., MP3 players and mobile phones) or a large screen display (e.g., television sets). An organic light emitting display is self-emissive. Also, the weight and thickness of the organic display can be reduced since it does not require an additional light source unlike a liquid crystal display. Further, the device can be made transparent by using transparent thin film transistors and other transparent elements (e.g., transparent organic light emitting elements).